Read all about it
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Ils croient te connaître, savoir ce que tu es, ce que tu peux faire et ce que tu ne peux pas faire. Ne les écoute pas. Crois en toi. Crois en nous. Parce que nous croyons en toi.


**Chanson : Read all about it - Emeli Sandé.**

 **Parce que. Je l'avais en tête en boucle. Et c'est pénible d'avoir une chanson en tête en boucle. Non d'une gerbille.**

* * *

Tu as les mots pour changer une nation mais tu te mords la langue. C'est compréhensible. Tu as peur, c'est normal. Mais aujourd'hui, il te faut te lancer. Nous en avons déjà discuté, tu sais. Toute la nuit. Et les jours d'avant. Nous sommes là, nous. Nous sommes juste derrière toi. Alors n'aies pas peur. Plus jamais, tu ne seras seul. Tu as passé une vie coincé dans le silence, effrayé de dire quelque chose de travers. Même s'ils ne comprennent pas, même si ça leur semble complètement impensable, même s'ils n'y croient pas. On y croit, nous. On comprend. On te comprend. Si personne ne l'entend jamais, comment va-t-on apprendre ta chanson ? Je te regarde, acculé par les regards des autres depuis toujours. Ces habitants qui ne voient en toi qu'un monstre sanguinaire. Qui n'ont jamais aperçu cette lueur pleine de malice dans tes yeux pourtant si innocents d'enfant. Qui sont-ils pour te juger ? Ils croient te connaître, savoir ce que tu es, ce que tu peux faire et ce que tu ne peux pas faire. Ne les écoute pas. Crois en toi. Crois en nous. Parce que nous croyons en toi.

Tu as un cœur aussi fort qu'un lion, alors pourquoi laisses-tu ta voix être apprivoisée ? Je suis révoltée. De te voir là, assis à cette table, si proche et pourtant si loin à la fois. J'ai l'impression d'être inutile. Je ne peux rien faire, rien dire. Juste regarder et écouter. Mais c'est le choix que j'ai fait. Celui de te soutenir et de te protéger quoiqu'il arrive. C'est mon rôle. Mais s'il te plaît, ne te laisse pas faire. Parle. Déclare. Promet. Sois convaincant. Ne te laisse pas rembarrer comme ça. Sois diplomate. Sois poli. Sois sincère. Sois, tout ce que je ne suis pas. Sois le pour moi. S'il te plaît. Bébé, tu es un peu différent, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir honte. Différent tu l'as toujours été. Avant même ta naissance, ils ont décidé que tu le serais. Que tu ne serais pas comme les autres. Pas comme tout le monde. Et alors ? C'est cette différence aujourd'hui, qui fait ta force. Et puis tu sais, tout le monde est différent, un peu à sa façon. La vie serait ennuyante, autrement, non ? Tu as l'éclat pour combattre les ténèbres alors arrête de te cacher. Qui d'autre peut mieux que toi, réussir à cette place ? Tu connais la douleur, la souffrance. Tu connais les armes, les combats. Les champs de bataille n'ont aucun secret pour toi. Tu as déjà ôté la vie, et perdu des compagnons. Même si tu ne les as jamais consciemment considérés comme tels. Tu as appris la victoire, dans l'échec.

Je veux chanter. Je veux crier. Je veux hurler jusqu'à perdre ma voix. Leur dire tout ce qu'ils ne savent pas. Leur expliquer tout ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Je me mords la lèvre et serre les poings, pour ne pas me laisser aller à la rage folle qui s'empare de moi, alors qu'un des conseillers te rit au nez de manière proprement scandaleuse. Ne le laisse pas faire. Fais-toi respecter. Ou bien c'est moi qui devrais le faire. Ecris le dans les rapports. Je t'en prie. Je n'ai pas peur. Ils peuvent tout savoir de moi. Tout savoir de moi. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Oui j'ai fait des bêtises. Et alors ? Je ne suis pas aussi adulte que je devrais l'être ? Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, tu sais. Moi aussi, je suis une enfant. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai toute la vie devant moi. Et même si elle est courte, pour les shinobis que nous sommes, j'ai l'intention d'en profiter, autant que faire se peut. Je ne suis pas prête à tout sacrifier pour mon village. Je le ferai, si tu me le demandes. Si l'ordre vient de toi. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois ma seule autorité. Je te rendrai tous les comptes que tu désires.

La nuit on réveille les voisins tandis que nous chantons le blues, du moins, on t'a réveillé toi la nuit dernière, je suis désolée. Ca nous est venu comme ça tu sais, on n'est pas parfait, et on se laisse un peu aller des fois. Et puis, on avait oublié que tu faisais tes nuits, maintenant. Tu vois, en fin de compte, tu n'es pas si différent des autres. S'assurant que nous nous rappelons, ouais parce que ça nous importe à nous aussi, que la vérité ait été interdite, nous brisons les règles. Et tant pis s'ils nous regardent de travers, tant pis s'ils nous reprochent notre intervention, tant pis s'ils nous menacent, et tant pis si ces kunais pointés vers nous frôlent nos gorges. Si nous les laissons faire encore, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, alors nous ne valons pas mieux qu'eux. Nous ne pourrons jamais rattraper le temps perdu. Mais nous pouvons tracer un nouveau chemin, où nous avancerons tous les trois. Alors viens. Allez, viens. Allons à la télé et à la radio jouer à nouveau notre morceau. Il est temps de donner un peu de temps d'antenne à notre version des événements. L'attaque de Konoha est un échec qui nous est entièrement dû ? Osent-ils simplement dire ça, alors que nous sommes autant responsables que victimes ? On nous a envoyé passer cet examen sans rien nous dire de ce qui se tramait. Ce n'est que sur place qu'on nous a annoncé du complot. Et c'est de notre faute ? C'est de notre faute, si des vies ont été perdues parmi les civils et les shinobis ? C'est de notre faute si notre père a été tué et que son identité a été usurpée ? C'est de notre faute si tu as toujours été vu comme un démon avide de violence et de sang ? Si c'est de notre faute, je suis prête à en prendre la responsabilité. Et eux ? Pas besoin d'avoir peur, je chanterai avec toi. Tu ne seras jamais seul, et ma voix portera peut être plus forte que la tienne. On m'entendra à travers les dunes. Au-delà de nos contrées. Je ferai savoir au monde entier ma version des faits. Alors viens. Allez, viens. Je veux chanter. Je veux crier. Je veux hurler jusqu'à perdre ma voix. Donc écrivez le dans vos rapports, je n'ai pas peur. Ils peuvent tout savoir à ce sujet. Tout savoir à ce sujet.

Ouais nous sommes tous merveilleux, de merveilleuses personnes. Alors quand sommes-nous devenus si peureux ? Eux, comme nous. Comme toi. Tu as raison d'avoir peur, ce n'est pas un reproche. Moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ai toujours eu peur. J'ai encore peur, et j'aurais peur dans les jours, les mois, les années à venir, et alors ? Le courage ne nait pas sans peur. C'est ce que je crois. A présent nous avons finalement trouvé nos voix. Nos voies aussi. Mais pour les emprunter, nous devons nous faire entendre. Alors tentons notre chance, viens aide moi à chanter ceci… Nous sommes tous merveilleux. De merveilleuses personnes. Alors quand sommes-nous devenus si peureux ? Au point de ne pas laisser sa chance à celui qui est pourtant et sans le moindre doute, le plus fort shinobi du village ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'est censé être un Kage ? Personne n'est plus placé que toi pour diriger notre village, tu le sais, nous le savons, je le sais, ils le savent également. Je veux chanter. Je veux crier. Je veux hurler jusqu'à en perdre ma voix. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne chacun d'entre eux. Chacun d'entre vous. Et au-delà de cette table, au-delà de ces murs, au-delà de ce quartier, au-delà du village, et au-delà des dunes et des frontières. Alors viens, allez viens. Et deviens notre rêve à tous, notre voix unique, mon Kazekage.


End file.
